Code Effect
by Nakatan
Summary: Lelouch is executed and as punishment by god for his sins is sent to the Mass Effect universe, to repent for his past actions. If he can help Shepard stop the Reapers then he shall be allowed to return home, for a secound chance.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a challenge I accepted from Wolfblood123. So check out his profile for great story ideas and enjoy this one. It's a Code Geass and Mass Effect Crossover **

**Chapter 1 **

**Holy Britannia Empire **

**Emperors Throne room**

* * *

Lelouch vi Britannia, also known as the school boy Lelouch Lamperouge, also known as the rebel/freedom fighter Zero. Was lying face down on the floor in his fathers throne room, wearing a straitjacket and glaring at his childhood friend Suzaku Kururugi, who was kneeling beside him with his head bowed.

Emperor Charles zi Britannia sat upon his golden throne, with the only source of light coming down from above him and causing him to glow giving him a godly look. He looked at the boys with an analysing gaze. Here was the forgotten prince Lelouch, and the former son of Area 11s Prime Minister Kururugi.All was quiet while emperor stared at both boys trying to decide what to do with one, and how to reward the other.

Charles then addressed Suzaku. "Kururugi I commend you. You've done a great service to the empire."

Suzaku bowed his head lower. "Thank you for your kind words your highness."

"Still I admit I'm not sure how to reward such... Loyalty. Ask anything and it shall be so." The emperor waited curiously for the Eleven's response.

Without missing a beat the boy replied. "I wish to be made a Knight of the Round your highness."

The emperor chuckled at this then turned his attention to Lelouch who spoke with a tone of great disgust. "Y-you would sell your friends for this?!"

"Yes Lelouch I told you I'm going to change Britannia from within." Suzaku said firmly believing he could change an entire nation without terrorism or violence.

Oh how wrong he shall be.

"Very well Kururugi we shall begin your appointment soon." Charles announced sounding somewhat pleased.

Suzaku bowed his head lower. "I thank you kindly m'lord." Lelouch looked between the two with open disgust, hating every moment of it.

"Now down to business." The emperor began his voice becoming cold. "Lift him to face me." He ordered pointing at Lelouchs prone body.

"Yes your majesty." Suzaku made sure to cover Lelouchs left eye before lifting him up to face his farther. Both stared at each other without a word spoken each analysing the other trying to read their thoughts.

"The former prince and heir to the throne, Lelouch vi Britannia. Been a long time hasn't it child." Charles began his tone mocking the boy.

"Shut up you bastard!" Lelouch snapped getting angry he hated this man with all his being.

Another silence settled on them again, only to be broken again by his farther. "Lelouch." The emperor began sighing. "Whatever shall I do with you?" he asked.

Lelouch frowned he couldn't tell if he was mocking him or being serious. The man simply stared calmly at him analysing him.

_ "Hmm what should I do with the boy?"_ The emperor thought. _"Prehaps I could use my Geass to rewrite his memory, and then send him back to Japan."_ His eyes shifted to Suzaku. _"But what about him? He already knows the existence of Geass so it would be fine to do it infront of him." _

_"But can I count on his loyalty? He's here right now betraying his best friend to me hmm. Well he's blinded by his beliefs of 'changing the system from within' I could use that to my advantage."_ Charles smirked inwardly at that then turned his attention to his son.

_"Prehaps I could send him back without his memory's and with a guard. No, no Lelouch would regain his memory's somehow, he's always been to observant he would notice something is amiss. It wouldn't matter if I send a guard or not he's much like me a master at manipulation." Charles_ admitted that begrudgely, out of all his children he felt that Lelouch was more like him. _"Besides most of the Black Knights escaped no doubt C.C is with them, and if she finds him she will restore his memory and cause a damed hell on earth." _

_"There's only one thing to do."_ He thought grimly.

"It is decided." He said aloud, Lelouch frowned at this while Suzaku kept a strait face but inside he too was frowning.

"Lelouch vi Britannia." The emperor started catching both teens attention. "I Emperor Charles zi Britannia hearby announce that you." He pointed at Lelouch. "Shall be executed a fortnight from today, for the murder of your brother and sister, my son and daughter prince Clovis la Britannia and princess Euphime li Britannia."

A look of shock passed over both boys faces until Suzaku fixed his into an emotionless mask. Lelouch however was reeling from the announcement.

In his head he kept repeating. _"I failed, I failed everyone, why can't I win!?" _

"Guards!" The emperor shouted causing four armed imperial guards to rush in and bow.

"Your orders your majesty?" They asked in unison.

"Take the prisoner away into the cells."

"Yes your highness!" They went over to Lelouch and grabbed the struggling boy from Suzaku before taking him away.

Lelouch called out. "I will escape! I promise you I will kill you! And avenge my mother!" The large doors that led into the Throne room closed cutting off everything else.

It was only the emperor and the knight left alone together, both where still in the same postions they where in before Charles stood up to leave. "Krurugui we shall have you knighted tomorrow." Then he left the boy.

Suzaku stayed with his head bowed and whispered to the empty room. "Yes your majesty." Before leaving awhile later trying to ignore the voice in the back of his skull clamming that he made a mistake.

* * *

**Interrogation Room**

**No. 006**

* * *

Lelouch awoke awhile later feeling slightly groggy and feeling a headache coming on. He had struggled so much that the guards had to subdue him knocking him out using the stocks of their weapons.

He looked down at himself he was sitting in a dentist like chair with restraints clamped on his wrists and ankles, he wasn't wearing the straitjacket anymore. He was now wearing a white short sleeved T-shrit and white trousers he didn't have any shoes on. Lelouch then looked around the room taking notice that it was coloured entirely in white, their was no furniture other than the outline of a door directly ahead.

"Oh good your awake." A voice from behind said causing Lelouch to crane his neck to see the speaker. "Don't do that it isn't good for your neck allow me to come around." The speaker said politely Lelouch noticed that they sounded young... Very young.

He heard little footsteps coming from his left turning he then caught sight of the speaker. It was a child with blond hair that grew to his feet and trailed across the ground, the boy had crimson eyes and was wearing nobleman's clothes. What really confused Lelouch was that he was somewhat familiar yet he wasn't.

The child stopped infront of him with his back to the door and looked him with a small smile on his face.

"Who are you?" Lelouch found himself asking.

The boy tilted his head not answering just looking at him up and down, then he said. "You've grown you look somewhat like Charles."

"C-Charles? You mean my farther?!" Lelouch didn't understand who was this boy? Another brother he didn't know about? He called his farther by name meaning they must be good friends with his farther, but his farther never trusted a lot people so who is he?

"Hmm? Oh sorry yes of course it's so good to finally meet you nephew." The boy/uncle said with a childish smile.

Lelouchs brain cracked. "WHAT!?" He shouted confused he never heard of his farther having a brother, but now that he thought about it they somewhat alike.

His uncle only smiled at his outburst. "Sorry I guess I forgot to introduce myself. I'm VV."

Something clicked in Lelouchs head. "VV? Wait does that mean you know CC?" He asked.

VV nodded. "Yup she was once the director of the Geass order but then she left it to me after leaving years ago."

"Geass order? So you know about geass?"

When his uncle nodded he went on. "So I assume that your appearance is that of a child because your immortal like CC."

VV clapped his hands. "Correct. You got it easy."

"And I can assume you are also able to bestow the power to others." Lelouch said making another assumption.

"Correct again. It's true I am able to give the power of Geass to those I wish."

"Which means my power won't work on you." Lelouch deduced and earned an eager nod from the boy.

Lelouch then tried to understand why he was here with him in the cell, but couldn't think of an answer so he asked. "So have you come here to free me?"

He wasn't sure whether or not to be surprised when his uncle shook his head. "No I'm here to make sure that your properly punished."

Lelouch raised a brow. "Punished? For what exactly?"

"Oh I can't tell you that nephew. But you've caused Charles a lot of trouble, so I have to punish you even though you'll be executed in 14 days."

Lelouch frowned he never did understand what his fathers goal was, just then he heard something coming from the other side of the door.

"Ah good they're here." VV said sidestepping out the way as the door opened.

Inside stepped two men both wearing lab coats and visors which caused Lelouch curse mentally, knowing he couldn't use his Geass on them. Behind them he noticed they brought in a trolly with different tools and equipment on it.

This wasn't good he started to breath heavily as the tortures set up VV noticed this. "Now, now don't be like that."

"Shut up! You sick little sadist!" Lelouch shouted causing his uncle to flinch but he quickly recovered.

"Tut, tut, tut. Nephew where are your manners. Hmm gentleman would you please open his mouth?" VV asked.

One man who was close enough leaned over and grabbed Lelouch jaw, he tried to clamp his mouth shut but the mans grip was painful so he had to keep his mouth open so it didn't hurt. VV came over and looked inside Lelouchs mouth then shook his head mockingly. "Dear boy you need to look after your teeth honestly. You get them out." He pointed to the extra torturer who went over to the tray and picked up pliers.

VV then backed away to give the man room while Lelouch began to struggle knowing what was going to happen. However the other man was keeping him firmly in place, the man with the pliers leaned over and looked into the boys mouth. He looked at each of the teeth wondering which one would be best, he settled on a molar. With pliers in hand he moved it into Lelouchs mouth and grabbed the chosen tooth.

He then pulled.

Lelouch growled in pain as the tooth was being ripped out, it hurt even more with the other man holding him in place. Thankfully or not the tooth came the man who held finally let him go and he screamed in pure pain, tasting copper on his tongue and wincing whenever his tongue made contact with the empty root.

When he had calmed down his uncle asked. "Lelouch can you tell what you where doing being Zero? I confess I don't know what you where trying to accomplish." He ignored the boys pained intakes of breath. "I-I was... Trying to destroy... Britannia!" He spit the last word causing the blood that gathered in his mouth to stain his white shirt. "And I wanted... To find my mothers killer!"

VV paused at that, he hadn't expected this. _"Should I tell him?"_ He thought then he looked at him and nodded to himself. "Lelouch what if I told you that I know the identity of your mothers killer?" He asked in a sweet childlike tone.

Lelouchs eyes widened but he didn't know if he would tell the truth. "How do I know your not lying?"

"What could I possibly gain from lying to you? Your going to be executed and as good uncle I think it's fair I should help my darling nephew." Lelouch knew he was mocking him at the last part, but he heard that VV was being sincere.

Knowing that they're was no way out of the situation he said. "You make a good point. Who was it?" VV took a breath before saying.

"I was the one who murderd your mother." The silence was eerie Lelouch just stared calmly at him.

Then he shouted. "YOU BASTARD!" Everyone in the room jumped at the volume of his voice. Lelouch didn't care that his mouth was in agony he now only cared about getting answers. "Why did you kill my mother?!"

His uncle composed himself before replying. "I'm afraid I can't give you the details however I will tell you this: I had too remove her she was in the way of our plans."

"What plans?! And who's 'we' my father?!"

VV at this nodded before saying: "Yes Charles was distracted because of her, she occupied his every thought and caused me quite a bit of trouble. Oh well least she's dead now." He finished happily.

"I swear I'm going to kill you! Slowly." Lelouch growled he'd finally found the killer.

VV sighed. "You haven't learned a thing have you." He was being sarcastic and he gestured for both men to get back to work. The first man who held Lelouchs mouth retook his task again and grabbed the boys face causing him to scream from the pressure applied to his sore mouth. The other man picked up the pliers and again went to pick another tooth, looking around he went for a canine.

After securing the pliers in place and ignoring the prisoners pain he pulled hard, taking it out with one fell tug causing the other man to release him while the boy screamed. When he calmed down VV spoke. "One more time."

Both men nodded and resumed their postions. Lelouch winced from the pain he was nearly drowning in his own blood thankfully his head was level so the blood fell out from his mouth and onto his cloths and chair. Again the man with the pliers chose another tooth this time one of the front teeth. Gripping onto it he pulled and at this time Lelouch pulled his head away wanting to get it over with, and screamed as the tooth came free. VV studied him before telling the two men.

"Do you remember what I said beforehand?" When both men nodded he said. "Then do so now."

They gave curt nods in response, then the man with pliers put them back on the trolley and turned to Lelouch. Walking over to him he opened the boys left eye the one that had his Geass. The other man came over and Lelouch knew what they where about to do. The first man moved a little out the way so his companion could line up his index and middle fingers. Aiming directly at the boys eye he brought it back plunged his fingers into the prisoners eye.

He kept it their while Lelouch screamed loudly VV thought anyone out could hear him and this room was soundproof. Pulling his fingers out the man wiped the bits of blood and gooey eyeball onto his lab coat.

The other man released him while Lelouch thrashed around in his restraints trying to clutch his bleeding eye and mouth, but he quickly became exhausted and calmed down. Both tortures turned to VV waiting for orders. He pointed to a car battery in the bottom of the cart, they nodded in acknowledgement and went to work.

One man handed scissors to the other, who then cut up the middle of Lelouchs bloodied shirt revelling his bare chest. The other man took crocodile clips and clipped them onto his nipples. VV opened the door to leave he'd seen enough time to leave the boy be, however he decided to tell him something important.

"Oh Lelouch one last thing." He said gaining the boys attention, who looked up at him weakly he was almost asleep because of the fatigue and blood loss.

After regaining his attention VV then smiled evily. "I know where Nunnaly is. And I'm going to collect her." The look of absolute horror on Lelouchs face was a moment VV would treasure forever as he closed the rooms door leaving the boy to his fate.

* * *

**14 Days Later **

**Public Square **

* * *

Lelouch was standing up strait with his hands behind his hands and throat tied to a pole keeping him standing. Which was good because he didn't think he could stand to begin with as his knees had felt like jelly whenever he moved.

For 2 weeks he had been tortured daily only gaining a moments respite every night or when he fell unconsise. His left eye was covered with an eye patch to hide the hole from the assembled crowd who came to watch the terriost Zero being put to death.

Imagine their surprise when it turned out the terrorist was both a school boy and former prince.

Lelouch was looking ahead at the 5 soldiers and officer who where awaiting the orders from his father to begin.

Speaking of his father, the emperor, Suzaku and almost all the entire royal family here watching from above him on a balcony overlooking the crowd and square. There where many T.V crews and news reporters eager to get the story and pictures of Zeros execution. One thing was for certain the entire world was watching.

Charles who was sitting down and watching the crowd quietly suddenly stood up, causing everyone to hush waiting to see what they're emperor would do.

The emperor then spoke. "Begin." He said simply.

The officer and soldiers saluted and turned to the prisoner.

"Make ready!" The officer shouted and the soldiers raised their weapons.

"Aim!" The crowd began to yell jeers and cheers.

Lelouch for his part smiled softly to himself accepting his fate knowing they're was nothing he can do.

"FIRE!" The soldiers fired a hailstorm of bullets tearing the boys body to pieces.

* * *

** Authors Note: And that's it. Probley now confused right? Anyway the next chapter will be the beginning of the Mass Effect part. Now I would like to give you all a big warning for the future chapters. **

**WARNING: This story will contain: Violance, Sex, Torture, Rape, Langauge, Massacres, Genocide, War Crimes and more. If offended by any of these and/or weak mind/stomach then I advise you now to stop reading this fanfic as it will most likely get darker. Thank you and please Review. Ps. I hated the VV and Lelouch conversation in this I think I coud have done better... Sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Well I'm glad many people like this. **

**And questions from reviews will be answered at the end of the story.**

** Soooo that means you have too read all this before finding the answers to your questions. Hahahaha. **

**Anyway on with the story.**

** Chapter 2 Unknown Planet **

* * *

Lying down on the ground was a dark haired boy dressed in a white straitjacket that was unhooked. After awhile the boy slowly opened up his purple eyes and sat up too quickly.

He then grabbed his head, because his vision began to swim giving him a whirlpool like view. He groaned and began rubbing his temples to ease his headache. When he was feeling better the boy looked around at his surroundings.

He was in a jungle which had thick trees, and vines covering them he wasn't familiar with the place. Now that he thought about it he didn't know where he was or who whe was. He blinked a couple of times trying to remember what happened, but he couldn't.

He coud only remember his name: Lelouch Lamperouge.

_ "Strange name."_ He thought frowning then looked around.

_"Is this my home?"_ Thinking about it more in depth he realised that this couldn't be his home, or not this area at least. Then questions began to pop up in his head:

_"Where am I?" _

_"Who am I?"_

_ "Why am I here?"_

_ "Where's my home? My people?" _

_"Was I abandoned?"_

That last thought caused something to click in his head as image appeard in his mind of a black mask with a strange yet familiar red bird symbol.

But that was it.

Nothing else. He was back to square one. "Why can't I remember?!" He shouted aloud causing the surrounding area to echo his words.

He shook his head he didn't understand what happened, he looked down at his clothing and raised a brow at what he was wearing. _"Hmm was I prisoner of something?" _

He wasn't sure what it meant to wear the straitjacket but thankfully his arms and legs weren't bound so he could move them freely.

Lelouch tried standing up only to fall on his bottom apparently his legs had fallen alseep. "I must've been out for quiet awhile." He mused aloud before sighing and rubbing his bare feet.

After waiting awhile he finally managed to stand, stretching his arms and legs a little he then set off in a random direction hoping find someone or something.

* * *

**A Few Hours **

**Later**

* * *

He was getting nowhere Lelouch knew this. He had been walking for a few hours and still found nothing, other than the jungle getting thicker. He had found a few clearings that where bare without trees or plants, he didn't know what they meant he assumed some animal made it into a nest. And he didn't want to know.

Breathing heavily he decided to take a brake, luckily he was in a clearing and so looked for a smooth rock then sat down and cached his breath. He took the time to think more about his forgotten past. But again he couldn't remember anything other than the black mask.

Sighing to himself he stood up and was about to resume his journey but stopped when the ground started shaking. _"Earthquake?"_ He thought trying to understand the rumbling, however he soon realised that it was getting louder like it was moving.

He looked around at the ground trying to find the source. He needn't bother. Because as he was looking around the thing that caused the rumblings, burst up from the ground showering the area in mud and dirt.

Lelouch raised the sleeves of his straitjacket to stop the dirt from getting into his eyes and hair.

When it was finished he moved his sleeves away from his face and his eyes widened at the creature towering over him. It looked like a giant worm with clay brown skin, a blue tongue with tentacles around the mouth and to praying mantis like forearms. The creature looked around before it's vision settled on Lelouch who looked back frozen stiff.

Neither moved both predator and pray sized each other up, before the massive creature let out an ear piercing scream that hurt Lelouchs eardrums. He clamped his sleeved hands over his head trying to cut out the noise that was now causing him a headache. When the screaming died down Lelouch looked up at the monster and it reared up.

Lelouch recognised that it was going to leap at him and prepared to dodge. The creature was still for a moment, until without warning shot forwards towards Lelouch with mouth open. Lelouch quickly threw himself out the way and rolled a little for safety, the creature crashed into the ground submerged itself underneath disappearing from view. Lelouch began to pant heavily. Fear was quickly taking over him and his body was going into fight or flight mode, naturally he couldn't fight the creature head-on and live.

So he fled.

He didn't need to look back to know that the creature was coming after him, oh no he could feel its movement from the quakes it caused when submerged. He heard the sound of earth being thrown into the air and still didn't look back believing it would only slow him down, instead focused on running through the alien jungle and jumping over logs, trunks and vines. The creature looked at the fleeing boy and hacked before opening its mouth and spitting out a blob of sticky acid saliva.

The acid arced towards Lelouchs running form and would have hit him square in the back if he hadn't tripped over and fell. He hit the ground hard he thought he broke his nose, he looked up in time to see the acid hit a tree trunk. He watched in fascination as the acid quickly ate through the bark with ease and he made up his mind not to get hit, turning over he froze and his eyes widened as the creature was once again towering over him.

_"I'm going to die."_ He thought grimly. But then his sorrow was replaced with hatred as he didn't have time to understand who he was and where he was from. The giant worm prepared to do another lunge at him. He wouldn't be able to dodge it, he was too tired from running his muscles ached from the strain. He was obviously not the athletic type he chuckled to himself at that, before looking at creature opening it's mouth wide and it dived towards him.

A red thin beam appeard from behind where he lay and struck the monster. It screeched in what Lelouch assumed to be pain. Another beam struck it, then another and another Lelouch couldn't tell if they were doing damage or not but since the worm wasn't bleeding he assumed it wasn't.

The creature kept screeching and hissing before it turned and dived underground leaving Lelouch alone on the ground. Taking a few moments to catch his breath he turned to the direction from where the red beams appeared and decided to go in that direction. He knew it was some weapon that used those beams which meant he may have found his people.

* * *

**15 Minutes **

**Later **

* * *

Lelouch emerged from the jungle into another clearing, however what was different was the structure in the centre of it. The metal was coloured silver causing the suns rays to reflect off parts that weren't covered in dirt, dust or jungle vines. Lelouch decided to walk around the structure to see how large it was. He noticed an outline of a door and made a mental note of it for when he wanted to enter, the structure was square in shape but the edges where curved smoothly.

There where scorch marks on the walls most likely from weapons, some had caused a bit of damage making a hole in the wall that he could see inside. Deciding he had seen enough outside he then went over to the door he found earlier, and frowned when their was no handle to open it. Thinking he had to knock he made a fist and moved it towards the door, he jumped when the door opened itself with *hissing* noise.

Taking a breath he walked inside. It was dark there where no lights on inside so he was walking into pitch blackness, his bare feet made no noise on the metal grated floor they only felt cold.

Even though it was dark the light from outside the entrance illuminated the area enough for him to see the three doors, one straight ahead and two on each side from the entranceway. The door to his right was jammed shut the other two appeard to be operational. Making a choice he decided to walk through the door straight ahead, again the door opened itself and this time he didn't jump.

He entered the large room and looked around. The room had the same metallic look like outside however he noticed three computer consoles. He reasoned that this was some control room or something similar, looking around he noticed more scorch marks on the walls and chairs at the consoles.

"Hello?" He called out. Their was no answer he tried again. "Anyone there?" Still nothing. "Listen whoever you are thank you for saving me. Can you come out I'm not going to harm you."

As if on cue the computer monitors flickered to life, Lelouch noted that the technology seemed to be advanced since the monitors where both holographic and 3D. Strange words and symbols then appeared on screen it was their language apparently but he couldn't make them out. "What? I'm sorry I don't understand." He said confused and looked around the room for the person who was doing this but couldn't see them. Some more words/symbols appeared but he still couldn't make them out.

"Listen I don't understand, who are you? Will you come out?" This caused a reaction as he heard.

:Who are you?: It was his voice recorded but it was said slowly and had static mixed within it, obviously they figured out that he didn't understand them and decided to go another route of communication.

_ "It's a start."_ He thought then he introduced himself. "My name is Lelouch Lamperouge. I don't remember anything from my past or who I am, do you know anything?"

He waited eagerly for an answer but when he didn't get one he added. "Yes or no."

He then got a response. :No.:

He sighed he wasn't entirely surprised about that he decided to try another question. "Is there anyone else around the building who I could talk too?"

:No.:

"What are you?" He asked then cursed mentally when he forgot that right now it could only answer 'Yes or No' questions.

However it decided to respond. : What are you? : Although it was in his voice it made sound quite mocking.

A thought crossed his mind. "Are you a machine?"

:Yes.:

"Does this mean your an A.I.?"

:Yes.: Lelouch raised a brow at that. _"So this is the building A.I."_ He thought. _"I Wonder. Is it learning my language from our conversation?"_ He decided to ask. "Are you learning my language as we communicate?"

As if to prove a point the A.I. said. :I...am.: It's voice was mechanical and it's words where a little slow but it was perfect pronunciation.

"Well that's good this will go easier."

:Affirmative.: Lelouch smiled at that he was happy with the company, looking around the room he asked. "So where is everyone?"

It took a few moments for the A.I. to respond. :De...ceased...or cap...tured.:

The boys eyes widened at this information prehaps that's why he was in the forest alone, he then asked. "Is that why I in the jungle because we where attacked?"

:Negative.: The A.I. said emotionlessly he knew it wasn't being cruel though, however it continued. :You...unknown.:

Again he was stumped. "What?"

:Name; Lelouch Lamperouge,

Age: Unknown

Species: Unknown

Origins: Unknown

Homeworld: Unknown

Additional information: Unknown: The A.I. even added the information on a computer monitor for him to read over, and this time it was translated.

Lelouch fell into a chair which made a loud creaking noise, but not from his weight it was more to do with the chairs condition. He held his head in his hands and without looking up asked. "Did you save me?"

:Affirmative:

"Why?"

:Logical choice. I was scanning the area for the mining bots that went for Element Zero, but then my sensors picked up a small life form being attacked by a Thresher Maw Logic dictated I must save you in order to help me.:

At this Lelouch looked up. "What do you mean 'help you'?"

:You made the assumption that I am a structure. You where incorrect I am in fact a ship.:

Things seemed to brighten up for Lelouch at this and he asked. "What is it you propose?"

The A.I. took a few moments before it answered. :I propose; First you will help repair me. In exchange I will give you transportation to your Homeworld.:

_"It's a fair deal."_ Lelouch thought he then nodded to himself and said. "I accept thank you. May I ask some questions about you?"

:Affirmative.:

"Good. Ok you say you are a ship but you've obviously been attacked who was it?" He was quite curious to know who attacked.

:Searching;... Error Data Corruption.:

_ "Should have saw that coming."_ He sighed. "What can you tell me about your people?"

:Searching;... Most data has been corrupted I will however translate what I have and send it to the computer for you to read. Now you appear to be fatigue please exit the bridge and head out back to the entrance and go through the unjammed door.:

Lelouch blinked and would have argued back if it weren't for the fact that he did feel tired thanking the A.I. he made his way back out. Walking over to the door it opened to reveal a room with 3 vats on both sides of the walls.

He heard the A.I. say. :Simlpy walk inside one and place the mask over your face. You may wear your clothes.:

Shrugging he walked over to the closets vat and stepped inside, he took the mask placed it over his mouth as instructed. He waited for some to happen. And it did with a thick green looking glass rising up and sealing the vat he blinked a few times before jumping as water started to pour inside. He panicked and banged on the glass trying to get out however the it wouldn't break then he heard the A.I. speak to him.

:Lelouch be calm you will not drown don't worry I'll be watching over you.: Having no choice other than trust the A.I. he calmed himself and waited for the water to submerge him. When it was at his neck he closed his eyes and waited for it to cover his head.

He started to think that this wasn't normal water as he was nw beginning to feel sleepy and light headed.

It wasn't long before he dosed off dreaming of a forgotten past.

* * *

**AN: Well what do ya think? I kinda hate it but this is what I went with. Anyway here's answers to your questions; **

**Wraith Kone & Superemopwerz: The timeline is a few centuries in the ME timeline. Also I like to point out that some off you wrote tumeline instead of timeline. LOL.**

** Revan193: Lelouch has amnesia so he doesn't remember his past but he will in time and he will return to his own at some point with new stuff. Also about your worry about this story being bad; Thank you for your honesty and I don't blame ya I'm thinking the exact same.**

**Oh and Lelouch is wearing the same straightjacket like CC if your wondering.**

**Done now REVIEW!**


End file.
